Follow the Yellow Brick Road
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: Dan’s journey to love.


**Title: **Follow the Yellow Brick Road  
**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Dan's journey to love.  
**Rating: **T  
**Spoilers: **No spoilers, but based on the promo for 3x13.  
**Author's Note: **Promo-based. But I am SPOILER-FREE (and a spoiler-phobe). I'm just using one line from the TV AIRED PROMO. In other words, if you know something, please don't comment about it. But, I do appreciate any and all reviews!

* * *

It's awkward between them.

The threesome was the warning signal. Olivia's departure spun his head around like a twister. The strange new faces led the path. And the spontaneous 'I love you' unveiled the man behind the curtain in a heartbreak of disappointment.

They don't know what to do.

**|D&V|**

He stays at the van der Woodsen apartment with his family; she stays with her sister, Ruby.

A week after the hospital incident, she breaks up with Paul.

Dan reads it on GossipGirlDOTnet. And then wonders why it was on that blog since supposedly no one cares about Nate's ex.

But more importantly, how in the world does Gossip Girl know and not him, the best friend.

**|D&V|**

He's at the loft two days later, planning on hiding the Christmas presents he just bought, when he hears feminine voices coming from Jenny's old room. He enters his bedroom to find the garage door down. It gives him a clear glimpse of a brunette's backside.

Dan is staring when Jenny looks up and catches his eyes. She winks. He flushes and immediately lifts up the wall. He misses seeing Vanessa turn around and the sad look at having him ignore her.

It's all miscommunication. They assume each is avoiding the other. In fact, they're just scared of what to say, of how to act around the other. They are both single – really single; not _pining-for-someone-else_ single – since she came back for him, to him. The only pining going on is for each other.

**|D&V|**

It's tiring and annoying at the apartment.

Whenever he sees Jenny, she gives him silly _looks_, and then runs out the elevator.

His dad and Lily are constantly arguing, so he doesn't have to worry about Rufus noticing anything.

Serena is permanently at The Empire.

The few times he meets with Nate, it's worse than with Jenny. Because at least his sister never says anything; Nate always does.

And it's _annoying_.

Dan's thankful that Serena takes up most of Nate's time. (Not that it helps Dan's thoughts. Because if Nate can finally get Serena van der Woodsen after all these years, how in the hell can Dan not even speak to his best friend?)

**|D&V|**

She's in Vermont for Christmas.

It's okay because he never would have gotten the courage to give her the present. It's a digital camcorder that is over his price range, but Lily is generous with her money. That's not all; she would never take him seriously if that was the gift. He wrote a new story, this time about a brunette, hippie activist, circa 2005. (The only blondes mentioned are Humphreys.) He thinks about throwing it away, but decides to shove it into one of his desk drawers.

**|D&V|**

Chuck Bass hosts a New Year's party. Really it's all Blair, but it's Chuck's company, so it still counts.

Dan's invited because he's friends with Nate and Serena. He attends because he doesn't want to ring in 2010 alone.

And that's when she finally speaks to him.

"Just so you know: I'm not wearing any underwear."

She's in a strapless, short dress with a matching bracelet and a black, eye-catching necklace. His eyes dilate and he bites his lip hard to stop the moan threatening to escape.

"Don't drool on my floor," Chuck snaps at him in passing.

It breaks the spell, and Dan moves in the direction Vanessa went, but loses her.

Jenny catches his eyes and points with grin. She knows what's on his mind.

He follows the yellow brick road and picks up a brain, a heart, and some courage along the way.

He finds her talking to some businessman about documentaries and corporations. Dan mutters "excuse us" and pulls her away and into the lobby.

They stare, brown meeting blue. Neither speak, but his gaze sweeps over her body again.

He's a goner. No question, he loves this woman. But instead of blurting it out, he kisses her, hard and passionately. (He clicks his heels three times and is home.)

She ends up between a rock (the wall) and a hard place (his body). They're making out hot and heavy.

Dan's hand begins to roam over her dress before resting on her bare thigh and slowly traveling up underneath the dress. He keeps trailing up until he's at her hip, with no material ever stopping him.

This time he can't stop himself. "Oh fuck!" he moans.

Dan meets her gaze, looks deep into her multicolored eyes, and pours his heart out: "I really do love you, Vanessa Marigold Abrams. I loved you when I was 15. I love you now. You broke my heart when you moved away and crushed it again a couple weeks ago. I was a coward for letting a year go by without you in my life. I won't do it again. I love you and I won't let you get away this time."

She grins as her heart flutters. "I love you, too, Dan," Vanessa whispers against his lips. "Now let's move this to my dorm." She pecks his lips softly and drags him out of the hotel.

**.end.**


End file.
